Bijoux, The Jewel
by mysticahime
Summary: AU. Can I trust you? Setelah apa yang kau perbuat, apa kau masih mengharapkanku untuk mempercayaimu?/ Ini semua bukan kemauanku, tidakkah kau percaya?/ "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membacanya!"/ "Kau pengkhianat…!"/ Kalian adalah satu./Full warning inside.


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto and all of its characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto; simply, I don't own them. I just own the idea of this fiction._

**Rated:** _M for plot, language, maybe for gore or lime (still Idk)_

**Warning:** _Hopefully not OoC (am trying my best), complicated plot, AU, typo (just in case)_

_And, this is only __**TRAILER**__. The story starts in next chapter._

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

**Bijoux, The Jewel**

A fic by **mysticahime™**

2011

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

_It simply started in the morning—the first time I realized 'it'..._

**.**

"Namamu?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu."

"Tch, sangat merepotkan."

"Hei, gadis bodoh, jangan bertindak seolah-olah kaulah yang terhebat!"

"Memangnya kau lebih kuat dariku?"

"_Kuso!_"

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

_Yeah, that is 'it'..._

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"Dunia ada di tanganmu, bila kau mau bergabung dengan kami."

"Sudah kukatakan kepadamu, tidak ada yang bisa kupercayai di dunia ini."

"Begitu. Jadi, kau meremehkan kami?" 

"Kata-katamu berbeda dengan apa yang kau pikirkan. Mengapa kau berbohong kepadaku?"

"Hn. Diamlah."

"Kau menyuruhku mempercayaimu, namun kau sendiri tidak mempercayaiku!"

"Benar-benar gadis yang merepotkan."

"Kau pikir kau ini apa, tuan muda yang bisa mengatur segalanya dengan kekuatanmu?"

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

_**Each second runs faster and faster**_

_**How can I chase you?**_

_**How can I stop seeing your back?**_

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"Jadilah anggota kami."

"Hentikanlah tindakan-tindakan bodoh itu! Apa kau pikir aku masih percaya kepadamu?"

"_Kau adalah yang terpilih."_

"Hentikanlah semua ini! Aku... aku..."

"Hei, Sakura!"

"Jangan kejar dia."

"Sungguh. Ia akan kembali."

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

_**Can I trust you?**_

_**Could I try to believe anyone when I'm not able to keep my faith...**_

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Apa ini?"

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

_**... once more?**_

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"_Kau adalah yang terpilih, dan kau tidak bisa lari dari takdirmu_..."

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata demikian."

"Aku tidak datang untuk dirimu, Karin, ataupun Shikamaru."

"Bagus. Lalu?"

"Aku datang **demi diriku sendiri**."

"Kau bisa mendengarnya, bukan?"

"Suara itu..."

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

_**The rain that began to fall**_

_**The moon that had silvery beam**_

_**The wind that sang the deathmarch**_

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"Kau adalah _read_."

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

_I've stopped dreaming since I was a kid_

'_cause dream will never come true_

_I'm tired waiting for miracle_

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"Kini empat orang telah berkumpul."

"Tidak usah bertele-tele. Katakanlah."

"Membunuh? _Kami_ diperintahkan untuk membunuh?"

"Demi Zeus, kami bukanlah boneka pembunuh!"

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"_Read."_

"_Control."_

"_Spark."_

"_Absorb__."_

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"Jangan pernah berprasangka buruk mengenai seseorang."

"Ini aneh, ini **mustahil**."

"Jangan hentikan aku! Aku harus menyelidikinya!"

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Bisa dibilang, saudari baru kita agak sedikit..."

"Hn."

"Tidak. Ini... ini sama sekali tidak mungkin terjadi!"

"Kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya?"

"Siapa yang terkuat di antara kita?"

"Bukankah _kau_ yang pertama kali menyadari 'ini'?"

"Terserah."

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"**Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membacanya."**

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"Hentikan! Mengapa kalian berdua berkelahi?"

"Kau tahu? Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya, Shikamaru..."

"Itu benar."

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"Sudah lama aku tidak duduk menikmati angin seperti ini."

"Kurasa kau tidak tahu—sama seperti yang lainnya—aku pernah menjadi tahanan rumah sakit jiwa selama enam tahun."

"Itulah kenyataannya."

"Seandainya _aku_ yang bisa membaca."

"Hahahaha. Dengar, itu sama sekali _tidak_ lucu."

"Ia masih tidak mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Jangan biarkan ia tahu."

"_Biarkan dia tahu dengan sendirinya."_

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"Bisakah aku percaya kepadamu?"

"Kau tahu bahwa tidak ada yang bisa kupercaya di dunia ini."

"Hn."

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

_**The shadow of cherry blossom tree fades away**_

_**Snowflakes' pouring like rain**_

_**The ice reflects everything like mirror**_

_**Simply, the reality is here**_

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"Apa ini?"

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Ini adalah gambaran kenyataan..."

"Dalam... sebuah lukisan?"

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"Lukisan ini hanyalah mengilustrasikan kata-kata tersebut."

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"Kau...!"

"Sejak awal kita memang tidak pernah saling mempercayai—kau dan aku."

"Tapi... bagaimana mungkin...?"

"Apa?"

"Setelah semua yang terjadi, bagaimana bisa mungkin kalau kau adalah pengkhianatnya...?"

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"_Kau tidak bisa membacanya?"_

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"Jadi... begitu."

"Selamanya, kau tak akan pernah menang dariku."

"Jangan bercanda, bodoh."

"Aku akan lebih dan lebih kuat darimu."

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Aku kecewa padamu. Aku pikir, kau berbeda dengan mereka."

"Kau adalah _pion_."

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

_Sesungguhnya, ini bukanlah kemauanku._

**Aku tidak mengerti. Kau telah berbohong kepadaku.**

_Percayalah kepadaku, bukan aku yang menginginkannya._

**Kau menipuku, kau menjebakku dengan segala permainan kotor ini.**

_Apa kau yakin bahwa _ini_ adalah aku?_

**Pola pikiranmu sama sekali tidak terbaca.**

_Tahukah kau bahwa di balik semua ini... ada seseorang di belakang layar?_

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"Katakan yang sejujurnya..."

"Buat aku percaya."

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi."

"Demi Zeus, apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura?"

"Karin..."

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

_We used to be friends_

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"Mulai sekarang, kita semua adalah _teman_."

"Ada yang lucu?"

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti dirimu."

"Inilah _aku_."

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

_We were family_

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"Pertama-tama, selamat datang bagi saudari baru kita di sini."

"Untuk ke depannya, kita akan menjadi keluarga."

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

_Family __means__** no one's left behind...**_

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"Sudah mulai membiasakan diri?"

"Hanya ada satu hal yang belum kumengerti."

"Kau adalah _read_, kau akan membaca apapun."

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa membaca _dirimu_."

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

_**... or forgotten**_

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"_Kalian adalah mata rantai yang tak pernah terputus."_

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

_**And can I still believe you?**_

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"Kalian adalah _satu_."

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"Kau pengkhianat!"

"Jangan emosi, Karin..."

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, kau pikir aku bisa _kembali_ mempercayaimu?"

"Tidak."

"Katakan apa maumu!"

"Jangan sampai aku menggunakan kekuatanku."

"Kau tidak bisa mengancamku, Shikamaru."

"UGH!"

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti..."

"Semua ini terlalu jauh di luar akal sehat."

"Supranatural, mungkin...?"

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

_And yet, I still don't understand it_

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"Segalanya telah berakhir..."

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

"Kalian adalah _Bijoux_."

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

_Approximately, this is our faith_

_And we can't deny the path of our destiny_

_All we can do is waiting_

**.**

**.:*-*:.**

**.**

_**Bijoux, The Jewel**_

.tbc.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

_Another trailer_ XDDD Sepertinya saya lagi bersemangat bikin _jumping scene_ macam ini XD *bilang aja ga niat ngetik*

Hufffttt... membingungkan? Saya juga bingung mau ngegambarinnya kaya apa, dan **JENG JENG JEEENGGG** jadilah seperti ini XD Masih ada _hidden chara_, nama yang saya tampilin baru Karin dan Shikamaru. Dan mungkin saya tidak akan mencantumkan chara di summary XD

Berani banget ya saya _publish_ multichap baru, padahal utang saya masih banyak =w= hahaha~ *dibuang ke laut* Jadi errr sabar ya buat fic-fic yang lain, saya terserang _bunny plot_ XDDD

Ada kritik? Saran? Pertanyaan? Flame? Langsung ke _review box_ aja, _please_~

**Avec mon plaisir,**

mysticahime™

150311

p.s: saya ga janji update kilat, antrian utang masih numpuuuukkk~!


End file.
